The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by using a chemical compound semiconductor material such as GaAs series, AlGaAs series, GaN series, InGaN series, and InGaAlP series.
This LED is packaged and used as a light emitting device for emitting various colors, and the light emitting device is used as a light source of diverse fields such as an on/off display for displaying colors, an alphanumeric display, an image display, etc.